Kronos (mythology)
Kronos (sometimes spelled as Chronos or "C'Us") is a major figure in Greek mythology. History According to Greek mythology, Kronos (aka Cronus, or Saturn in Rome) was the youngest of the Titans, the twelve children of Gaia (the earth) and Ouranos (the sky). As the story goes, Gaia was upset that Ouranos cast her children, the cyclopes and the Hundred-handed ones into the pit of Tartarus, so she commanded her children to take the mythic Bronze Scythe and kill Ouranos and set them free. Kronos took it, castrated and killed his father, and took over, but did not free the Cyclopes or Hecatonchires (the hundred-handed giants). Kronos knew one of his 6 Children would be his downfall according to a prophecy he heard, as he was that of his father before him, so whenever one of his children was born, he would swallow it. Gaia planned his downfall and told Kronos's sister wife, Rhea, to decoy Kronos with a stone and take the baby, who was Zeus, and hide him. As the story goes, Zeus grows up, creates a drink that forces Kronos to vomit up his older siblings, frees the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires from Tartarus, gets aid from one of the Titans named Themis and her son Prometheus, and engages Kronos and the the rest of the Titans in the Titanomachy for ten years. Zeus and his allies win, and Zeus chops Kronos with the Bronze Scythe and casts him into Tartarus. Powers and Abilities Kronos was the most powerful Titan ever. He was as powerful as any of his sons (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades). Note: the latter are assumptions based on his domain, as in surviving Greek theogonous texts his powers are not described. *'Chronokinesis': Kronos could control the effects of time, even when he was imprisoned in Tartarus. *'Chlorokinesis': Kronos was the Titan of Plants and Agriculture. *'Atmokinesis': Being the Lord of Heavens, Kronos had that ability, though it was probably lesser compared to Zeus. *'Raw Strength and Stamina': Being a Titan, Kronos was physically strongest of the Titans, only surpassed by Atlas. *'Psychological Manipulation': Kronos was said to be the Crooked One, because he used a lot of cunning and deceit to win support. *'Scythe': Kronos's Scythe (referred to by some as the "Bronze Scythe") was one of the most powerful weapons ever. It could instantly kill any lesser being, destroy the bodies of immortals and could destroy their sentiences. It was powerful enough to kill Ouranos, a protagenos. In Popular Culture With his major role in Greek mythology, Kronos has been used in countless works of fiction. Notable examples are: *Kronos: The main antagonist in the 2012 film Wrath of the Titans. *Kronos: The main antagonist of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians franchise. *SCP-2845: An extraterrestrial being that is presumably Kronos/Saturn. Gallery Cronus.png Saturn Devouring His Son (Peter Paul Rubens).jpg|Saturn Devouring His Son, by Peter Paul Rubens. Saturn Devouring His Son (Francisco Goya).jpg|Saturn Devouring His Son, By Francisco Goya Cronos and Rhea.jpg|Ancient vase artwork of Cronos and Rhea. Navigation Category:Deities Category:Usurper Category:Immortals Category:Cannibals Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Imprisoned Category:Paranoid Category:Noncorporeal Category:Master Manipulator Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Hypocrites Category:Giant Category:Tyrants Category:Conspirators Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Barbarian Category:Spouses Category:Neutral Evil Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Master of Hero Category:Slaver Category:Death Gods